gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Galaxy 3
THIS SUCKS SO STOP OR YOU WILL WASTE YOUR TIME This is the sequel to SMG2. Available for the Nintendo Wii, Wii U and 3DS, this brings back every piece of gameplay from all of Mario's previous games he's been featured in, and includes new enemies, new galaxies, new enemies, new boss battles that are so dynamic, you can't call Houston for lift-off! There are POSSIBLY going to be so many things I don't think we can count them. Mainline THIS GAMES OUT NOVEMBER 31 2014 This game is called Super Mario Galaxy 3. It all began in the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Peach Toadstool luchia hannon and rina is having a Birthday party in the castle under the stars. Every toads, lumas, and every friends from every galaxies are invited to their party especially the Mario Bros. Mario and Luigi and they're friend Yoshi. The Mario Bros. And Yoshi are getting ready for the Birthday party they went out of the house and went Princess Peaches Birthday party. Meanwhile at Bowsers Castle Bowser the Koopa King in his shrunk form needs to be grown back to normal size. Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings Helped Bowser to become more infinitely, and the only way is to get more star powers if they catch the Sacred Wishing Shooting Star from the full moon in the ceremony on Princess Peaches Birthday party tonight at the Star Bit Festivle. Mean while the Wicked Bros. by and frostby did not receive they're invitation because they are not invited so they've planned to sneak into the party without permission. These galaxies has old worlds, enemies, and bosses from the past that the playable characters faced off long time ago. This game has new traps, surprises, puzzles, patterns, and swithes and lot's of comet missions and secret missions and especially power stars. This game has 3 star coins in each mission. If you can find all of them. Some of them are shown some of them are hidden just see threw the screen or find a hint then find a way to get the star coin or to make a star coin appear. Some of them have traps that you can't get any further to the star coin. Collect them all and you can unlock all comet missions.Collect every star coins and every power stars in the game you can unlock green comet missions to find the green stars in amount of power star that you've collect. In this game if every galaxies that Mario completed in story mode it will unlock 1 each playable characters that you can play in story mode that has to be completed first it will be Mario second Luigi third Wario last Waluigi. Mario is going to have the best party but, he goes into a paradox by Bowser and he goes through many Galaxies to stop him. The total number of Star in this game 300. Modes of Play Adventure Mode Join Mario on a quest to get all the Power Stars. Multiplayer Mode Play the Adventure Mode with up to 3 friends. Battle Mode Play as Mario, Luigi, Wario kalum2002 or Waluigi as the battle to get the most Power Stars. New galaxies Total Number: 87 World 1 *good egg galaxy * boo waltz galaxxy * honeytime galaxy * yoshi egg galaxy * limeway galaxy * palmtree panic galaxy * aqua blue galaxy * triangle galaxy * battlerock galaxy * space junk galaxy * cosmo black galaxy * colision caos galaxy * pianotime galaxy * lemonfruit galaxy * straight stripe galaxy * purpleland galaxy * white pet galaxy * bluecharge galaxy * polka dot galaxy * megahat galaxy * rocker galaxy * peakok galaxy * bomb omb galaxy * circus galaxy * wave galaxy * flame red galaxy World 2 *candyland galaxy * greengas galaxy * wiskerway galaxy * jaggled leaf galaxy * desert pyramid galaxy * toytime galaxy * beach bowl galaxy * tidal tempest galaxy * heartway galaxy * peach land galaxy * cristal castrok galaxy * frezzflame galaxy * specticle arcade galaxy * black beuty galaxy * spiderweb galaxy * chargestone cave galaxy * quarz quazant galaxy * combat blue galaxy * cotton candy galaxy * halloween galaxy * hearter galaxy * tangerine tree galaxy * lightning galaxy * poison ship galaxy * zigzag galaxy * snowball galaxy * metal clip galaxy * grapeway galaxy * lavaland galaxy * baterway galaxy * fairyland galaxy * lava nightmare galaxy * flipside galaxy World 3 *big and small galaxy * iceway galaxy * aqua feather galaxy * frostyland galaxy * metalregi galaxy * paper land galaxy * metal gear galaxy * swindler galaxy * dragonway galaxy * castle sky galaxy * banana fruit galaxy * wish park galaxy * small fry galaxy * ice white galaxy * wacky workbench galaxy * metal magnet galaxy * midnight purple galaxy * dark ski galaxy * scribble galaxy * deepway galaxy * redway galaxy * temporal tower galaxy * mega stone galaxy * bad ice cream galaxy * easter galaxy * roxer water galaxy * teal way galaxy * deep dark galaxy * spear pillar galaxy * rovio galaxy * sinnoh galaxy * starway galaxy * throwback galaxy * orange planet galaxy The Starship Mario's Starship is the main HUB in the game. BOWSER JR STARSHIP /FINALE BATTLE/ Comets *Speedy Comet (Red): The player must beat the level in a time limit. *Daredevil Comet (White): The player must beat a boss with out getting hit. *Shadow Comet (Blue): The player must race Shadow Mario to the Star. *Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): The player must avoid fast enemies to the Star. *Purple Comet (Purple): The player must get all 100 purple coins. *Combo Comet (Pink): The player must defeat all the enemies on the galaxy. *Flash Comet (Orange): Like in Flash-black galaxy. *Green Comet (Green): After all the power stars that you've collected the comet will appear and all the green power stars are secretly hidden around the galaxy. Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi / JUMP FAST / *Wario (GROUND POUNDS REALLY HARD) *Waluigi (FALL SOLWLY) * mii New allies from old games *Yoshi *Toad *Toadette *gothita * gothorita *Daisy *Peach (after you beat the game) *Rosalina *Lubba *luchia *hannon *rina *zero kyru *yuki cross *kalime kalame *ralts *kirlia *sonic *porygon *porygon 2 *spongebob *patrick *tails *lunatone *sara *celebi(voice of the forest) *ruby *sprixies *gardevoir * gothitelle * candice * flanery * cheryl * gardenia * gothitelle * dawn * ash * brock * porygon z Villians *Bowser *Bowser Jr *Koopalings Enemies Total Number: 147 *Goombas *Green Koopas Bosses Total Number: 58 * Dino piranha o Piranha (Planetary Prairie Galaxy) * Goomboss (Grass Plains Galaxy) * Fire Undergrunt Gunner (Grass Plains Galaxy) * Waddleking (Squirrel Tree Galaxy) * Major Burrows (Squirrel Tree Galaxy) * King Totomesu (Birabuto Galaxy) * Dragonzamasu & Tamao (Muda Galaxy) * Hiyoihoi (Easton Galaxy) * Biokinton (Chai Galaxy) * Tatanga (Chai Galaxy) * Mega Lakitu (Mount Cloud Galaxy) * Stompa-Legg's (Dig Down Deep Galaxy) *Kurosu (Big Oak Tree Galaxy) * Tatanga (Space Star Moon Galaxy) * Ricky (Huge Macro House Galaxy) * Sabasa (Spooky Hallow Pumpkin Galaxy) * Pako (Turtle And Whale Galaxy) * Wario (Wario Castle Galaxy) * Tatanga (Bowser Jr.'s Toy Reactor) * king boo(Spooky Hallow Pumpkin Galaxy) * gordus * Mummipokey (Desert Temple Galaxy) * Cheepskipper (Deep Cheep Sea Galaxy) * Mega Goomba (Toxic Jungle Galaxy) * eyerok * Monty Tank (Rocky Canyon Galaxy) * big bully * furkok * aquafur * Bowser (1st Battle) (Bowser's Void Factory) * Reign Chomp (Wild Western Galaxy) * Squizzard (Wild Western Galaxy) *Gooper Blooper (Delfino Beach Galaxy) * Big Bob-omb (Bob-Omb Battleground Galaxy) * Kingmaargh (Bowser Jr.'s Asteroid Belt) * King Bones (Spooky Towers Galaxy) * Chocoomba (Food Field Galaxy) * Bowser (2nd Battle) (Bowser's Platform Producer) * Glam Fuzzy (Humongous Fungus Galaxy) * Bowser Jr. (Bowser Jr.'s Laser Chase) * King Flutter (Tiny-Huge Galaxy) * get the * (Jolly Roger Bay Galaxy) * lady bat * eriu * Bowser (3rd Battle) (Bowser's Galactic Castle) * Kamek (Black Magic Galaxy) * furb * zerby * flameby * beardby * by * goldby * xdog * megaby * slimby * furbax * frostby * dragby * ydog clip green megasprixie * furbling * traiangle egg * straight stripe egg * polka dot egg * peacock egg * wave egg * zigzag stripe egg * pink cube egg * pink and blue egg * lightning bolt egg * diagonal stripe egg * purple houndstooth egg * orange star egg * pink heart egg * festive sweater egg * teal pattern egg * diamond egg * purple wave egg * zdog * rcat * furby * megarcade * bad ice cream * scorpion * magnezone * ariados * drapion * salimance * bronzong * garyados * furbex * furbez *falful *furzag *furcube *furblue pink heart *furzap *fur diagon *ghostby *heartby *windby *maria *rockball *golebutt *heavy mecha bowser *mole boss cannon blue *mole boss cannon yellow *m the m *were the best m Power-ups Total Number: 32 Power-ups *Fire Mario *Ice Mario *Bee Mario *Rainbow Mario *Boo Mario *Spring Mario *Drill Mario *Rock Mario *Cloud Mario *Flying Squirrel Mario *Raccoon Mario *Tanooki Mario *Frog Mario *Hammer Mario *Cape Mario *Balloon Mario *Boomerang Mario *Cat Mario *F.L.U.D.D Mario *Iced Mario *Flying Mario *Shell Mario *Mega Mario *Mini Mario *Propeller Mario *Penguin Mario *Golden Mario *Bunny Mario *Wing Mario *Invisible Mario *Metal Mario *Shoe Mario *Minon Mario *Tiny Mario *Mega Mario yoshi mario GOOMBA MARIO New Mario Power-ups Total Number: 7 *Rocket Mario (Rocket Shroom) *Earthquake Mario (Earthquake Suit) *Dolphin Mario (Dolphin Suit) *Lightning Mario (Lightning Flower) *Glow Mario (Glow Suit) *Blooper Mario (Blooper Suit) *Superstar Mario (Invincibility Power For The Final Battle) Yoshi Power-ups Total Number: 3 *Dash Pepper (Habanero Orange) *Blimp Fruit (Sky Blue) *Bulb Berry (Lantern Yellow) *dragon banana(dark black) Category:New characters Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Category:Sequel Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Brand new Items Category:News for Wiki Category:Puzzle Category:Arcade Category:New Games Category:Mario Category:New idea Category:Spin drill Category:Mulitplayer Category:New Category:Mario Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Super Mario Galaxy 3